pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 14 - Dr. Robotnik Makes his Move/"Prince Oggy"
Cast *Sultan - Red (Angry Birds) *Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - Dil Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert (Fat Albert) *75 Golden Camels - Various Camels *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *53 Purple Peacocks - Various Birds *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Harem Genie - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that "warble on key" - Themselves Transcript *Red: (having finished his work) There! My work is now done. *Dr. Robotnik: Sire! I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter. *Chuck: Yes, I agree with Robotnik. *Red: Really? *Dr. Robotnik: If the Princess has not chosen the husband by the appointed time, then maybe you can choose for her. *Red: You know Olivia hates all that. How can I choose someone that she hates? *Dr. Robotnik: Interesting. The Royal Master is me that she can choose. *Red: But I thought that the law said that only a prince could marry a Princess. I'm quite sure. *Dr. Robotnik: The desperate times call for desperate measures, my friend. *Red: (hypnotized) Yes, your Majesty. *Dr. Robotnik: You shall offer the Princess to marry me. *Red: (still hypnotized) I will do your bidding. (unhypnotized) What's that music? Oh my. Someone's coming! You'd better come and see this. (he, Robotnik, and Chuck run to the window to see what's going on. Outside, comes a gang of character march their way down the street toward the palace. Olivia pops her head out of the window to see who is coming. Walking down the street is Oggy, now dressed as Jiminy Cricket, toward the palace with a whole following him) *Chorus: Noooooowwww, Make waaaay for Prince Aliiiiii, Say hey! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy? Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwaa, Genuflect, show some respect, Down on one kneee! (get on one knee), Now, try your best to stay calm, Brush up your sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular corterieeeeee, (don't wait come seee). Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa, Heard your princess was a sight lovely to seeee (a sight to see), And that, good people, is whyyy, he got dolled up and dropped by, With sixty elephants, llamas galore, With his bears and lions, A brass band and more, With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, His birds that warble on key, Make waaaaay for priiince Aliiiiiii! (Make way for prince Aliiiiii) *Red: Splendid! Absolutely marvelous! Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs